


Sunday Morning

by amythystluna



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, Drawing, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythystluna/pseuds/amythystluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But maybe I'm just in love, when you wake me up." -Ed Sheeran</p><p>A lazy Sunday in the new Pendragon/Emrys household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beautifulblues1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=beautifulblues1).



> If cuddling and coffeeshop fic had sketchy, artistic babies, the results might be something like this... Happy Merlin Holidays, beautifulblues1! It's kind of a major mis-mash of some of your prompts, and I listened to a heck of a lot of Ed Sheeran while drawing, LOL. I think it ended up more "Wake Me Up" than "Little Bird," but I hope you like it anyway. :)

  



End file.
